


Ni Kar'tayl Gai Sa'ad

by chainsawdog



Series: FTCW Writing Wednesday Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Writing Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: The war between the Death Watch and the True Mandalorians has driven Satine Kryze into hiding. In order to draw her out, the leaders of the True Mandalorians have kidnapped her sister, Bo-Katan.





	Ni Kar'tayl Gai Sa'ad

“I say we send one of her fingers to the Palace,” said Jango Fett. “Then Satine and the Jedi will come straight to us.”  
  
To her credit, Bo-Katan Kryze didn’t flinch. Jango was impressed. Her lips curled in a snarl. She was handcuffed to a reasonably comfortable chair, while Jango and Jaster Mereel decided what to do with her.  
  
The kid was dressed like a Mandalorian; modded armour, a blaster on her hip, and her red hair cropped short so it couldn’t be grabbed in battle. In another life she’d have made a good Mandalorian.  
  
Jaster shrugged. “We could just as easily send a holoclip,” he said. “No need to get messy.”  
  
“She won’t come, anyway,” Bo-Katan said, her voice hollow. “She hasn’t been answering my messages, even when I sent the emergency one when I realised you were stalking me.”  
  
Jango had never met a more disillusioned ten-year-old. He wondered briefly what it would be like to have a sister who was so loved, while Bo-Katan had to live in her shadow. The Jedi had sent two of their own to protect Satine, yet her family had been left in the lurch with only a regular guard.  
  
It had been easy to track Bo-Katan. She stuck out in a crowd, and had often left the Kryze estate without supervision. All it took was a sleep dart, and a few hours later Bo-Katan had woken up in the base on Concord Dawn.  
  
“You really think no-one would come for you?” Jango asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Bo-Katan looked away.  
  
“You got a comm on you, kid?” Jaster asked.  
  
She didn’t answer.  
  
Jaster nodded at one of the silent guards, and they moved over to search her. They found a personal comm in a pocket on her belt.  
  
“Well?” said Jango.  
  
“It’s got a direct connection to Satine’s comm,” the guard said. “What should we do?”  
  
“Contact her,” said Jaster. “If she doesn’t answer, leave a message. Tell her… well, tell her that her sister doesn’t have much time.”  
  
Jango looked at him. “I thought you didn’t want a mess?”  
  
Jaster shrugged. “It’ll only be a mess if Satine doesn’t come for her.” He looked at the guard. “Once you’ve done that, take the comm and see if you can’t locate Satine.”  
  
The guard nodded, and left the room to deliver the message.  
  
“You want something to eat?” Jango said, looking at Bo-Katan.  
  
She frowned. “I’m not an idiot,” she said.  
  
“We’re not gonna poison our hostage,” said Jango. He looked at another guard. “Bring her some water,” he said. “And something to eat.”  
  
They nodded, and left the room.  
  
A few moments later, a voice spoke over the base’s comm; “Mand’alor Mereel, we need you in the control room.”  
  
Jaster glanced at Jango, but left without a word. The room was silent. Bo-Katan wouldn’t look at Jango, and he couldn’t blame her. Kidnapping wasn’t the best way to make friends. If the True Mandalorians could capture Satine and her Jedi guardians, however, they would have an upper hand over the Death Watch and potentially win the war. Satine would surely value the life of her sister above her own safety.  
  
“So,” said Jango.  
  
Before he could say anything else, the base alarms blared and Jango sighed. He uncuffed Bo-Katan from the chair, but quickly bound her wrists together behind her back. Holding the chain he pushed her forward, and she stumbled.  
  
“Careful,” said Jango.  
  
“I’ll be careful if you don’t push me,” Bo-Katan snapped back. “Chakaar.”  
  
Jango laughed. “Good one, ad’ika.”  
  
“Don’t call me that,” said Bo-Katan.  
  
“Jango get out of here!” Someone running past them shouted. “It’s Death Watch!”  
  
Jango reached for his blaster, but it wasn’t on his hip. He swore, and said, “Bo, you better hurry.”  
  
Bo-Katan went limp, and Jango nearly dropped her.  
  
“You stubborn mir’osik,” he grumbled, and shook her. “Get up!”  
  
“No!” said Bo-Katan.  
  
With a grunt, Jango lifted Bo-Katan from the floor and slung her over his shoulder. She kicked at him, but her boots bounced uselessly off his armour.  
  
He started off down the corridor, only to run into a fully armoured Death Watch soldier.  
  
“Give us the girl,” they said, raising their blaster.  
  
“Go to hell,” said Jango.  
  
The Death Watch soldier fired, and Jango managed to dodge. Bo-Katan yelled at him to be more careful.  
  
Jango swore, and charged the soldier, landing a kick on their knee. It buckled, and the soldier went down. Jango took their blaster and fired a bolt into their neck – a weak point in their armour.  
  
“You didn’t have to kill them!” Bo-Katan shouted.  
  
“Them or me, ad’ika,” Jango said casually. He rounded a corner, shot down another soldier, and rushed past them. “You’ll learn that soon enough.”  
  
Jango heard the click of a blaster’s safety and felt a pressure on the back of his neck. He froze.  
  
“Hand over the girl,” said a familiar voice.  
  
Jango sighed. “Vizla,” he said.  
  
“You or her, Jango,” said Vizla.  
  
Jango dropped Bo-Katan on the ground, and she grunted.  
  
“Di’kut!” she snapped.  
  
“See you around,” said Jango. He spun on his heel to face Vizla. “Have fun, she’s a handful.”  
  
“You have no honour, Jango,” said Vizla, with a cruel smile. “Aruetyc bastard.”  
  
“Takes one to know one,” Jango said with a grin. “Fight to live another day, right?”  
  
Vizla waved his blaster at Jango. “You start running, Jango,” he said. “The Kryze girl is ours now.”  
  
Jango saluted mockingly, and walked away. Vizla crouched down beside Bo-Katan.  
  
“You’re free now, kid,” he said. With a handheld laser he broke her bonds. “Come with us, if you want to get off this planet.”  
  
“Will you take me home?” asked Bo-Katan.  
  
Vizla shook his head. “That’s not safe right now,” he said. “But we’ll keep you safe.”  
  
He helped Bo-Katan to her feet, and she rubbed her wrists.  
  
“Welcome to the Death Watch, kid,” said Vizla.  
  
Bo-Katan smiled, and followed Tor Vizla through the base.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of Mando'a words used in this fic:
> 
> \- Chakaar: thief, petty criminal, scumbag; Literally: "grave robber"; general term of abuse.
> 
> \- Ad'ika: kid, lad, boy, sweetie, darling, son, daughter, child.
> 
> \- Mir'osik: dung for brains.
> 
> \- Di'kut: idiot.
> 
> \- Aruetyc: foreign, or even traitorous, but generally "not Mandalorian."
> 
> Translations taken from [Wookieepedia.](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mando%27a/Legends)


End file.
